Naruto and Haku Harem
by Hakufangirl627
Summary: Naruto met haku in the woods and Haku couldn't help herself. now the two are in love and are turning most guys to them! YAOI HAREM LEMONS LIMES


Naruto felt Haku grip him down there all of a sudden right after she said she was a guy.

"I thought you were a guy!" he said, she giggles.

"I am, but I look like a girl and I like it in the ass and dreamt of sucking someone. So I'm as good as any girl." Haku said, she undid his pants and out sprang his six inch member. She engulfs it bobbing her head up and down.

She was already hooked on his dick. She sucked on it more until she felt him convulse. She stopped and opened up her kimono revealing her own small four inch dick and something surprising, small a-cup breasts.

"You see I have a bloodline that allows one to devlop as a girl or guy. Despite gender." She said, she then wnet over and lowered her self on to his dick she felt it enter her tight hole for the first time.

Her eyes rolled back. this was different from anything else she ever put in there. She started to bounce on his lap up and down. she then came shooting her cum all over her self followed by him and her shot a huge load in her ass.

She moaned loudly.

She turns around and he grabs her hips and starts fucking her missionary style. Her back on the ground and him holding her legs.

"Naruto I must tell you something!" she moaned and gasped.

"What!"

"Can you stop first!" she was in bliss losing it.

"We can talk while having sex." She moaned louder.

She then told him about everything; Zabuza, Gatou, their mission her past. What made it so erotic was that he was thrusting in her the entire time, filling her up with his essence.

When they both finished Naruto took himself out of her.

"wow" he said.

"Yeah, wow." Haku agreed. She looked to see her stomach was swollen in the amount of it inside her. "So Naruto what are we going to do?' Haku asked enjoying the feeling of his essence swirling around inside her.

"About what?"

"The whole mission."

"The way I see it you come with us and that's all there is to it." Haku nodded to in bliss to care about the complications.

She wrapped her arms around Naruto and fell asleep.

Later when she awoke she was back in her kimono and found a blanket also around her she looked down to see her stomach was still full. She looked around and saw Naruto practicing the tree climbing exercise.

She looked at him and smiled. She stood up having to steady herself from the feeling of it sloshing inside of her.

She let out a soft moan. She walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. "You aren't doing it right, focus a medium amount of chakra to your feet and make it between the amounts you've been using." He nodded and then reached the top.

He smiled at her and jumped down. "Thanks Haku-Chan!" he said.

"Oh naruto how did you make your, you know inside me?" she asked with a blush.

"Oh that's easy I put a dull kunai in your ass!" he said and this startled her. this explained the pricking sensation in her ass and It did feel good but still a kunai in her ass.

"Naruto! you could've hurt me! How can I trust you!" she said.

Naruto smiked made the ram seal and shouted "sexy jutsu!" he then turned into Naruko. She smiled and pushed Haku down and undid her kimono.

Haku had a hard time suppressing a nose bleed from Naruko's sexy form. She picked up her stiffening dick and started to give her a handjob. It didn't take long before she came spraying it onto herself.

Naruko then engulfed it and bobbed her head up and down on her small member. Haku was far gone this was her first blowjob and it felt amazing.

She came into her mouth and she drank it all. She then flipped her over and looked at the kunai in her ass she then grabbed the handle and started thrusting in and out of her. with the other hand she grabbed the member and gave it a handjob.

Haku started to scream in pleasure. Then she ripped it out and the cum came pouring out of her ass. She collapsed and Naruko smirked and wrapped her arms around her, pressed her bust against her back and whispered into her ear.

"You sure you can't trust me?" she asked, grabbing her small breasts and teasing them.

"Naru-Chan!" she yelped.

"huh Haku, can you trust me?" she asked.

"Yes!" she said.

"good Haku." she said and released the jutsu.

He moved his hands down and gave her a handjob to finish her off and made her cum in a few minutes.

She was now on the ground breathing hard. Naruto caressed her back.

He didn't care she was really was a guy, she made him happy.

"Haku, how about coming to Konoha with me?" he asked her.

"What about Zabuza?" she asks. "I'm his tool!"

"Don't say that!" he said. "You're a person! You have your own will! Your happiness should mean something!" he nuzzled his face into her back "don't you see you will die if you go with him?"

She then looks at him and engages him in a heated kiss. When she broke the kiss she looked at him and nods. "I'll go with you… but can we have sex when we get there?" she asks.

"We can have it right now." He said smiling.

"No! I'm still tired, when we get there can we?" he nodded and kisses her.

**The next day**

Naruto saw Sasuke on the ground and Haku came out of the ice mirror and walked over to Naruto ditching her mask.

"He's just unconscious." She said. He nodded.

"oh, okay."

"Want to have sex?" she asks.

"What? No! we are in the middle of a battle!" they then hear a cackling noise.

"Zabuza!" Haku was about to go into a ice mirror when naruto grabbed her arm and pinned her to the ground.

"No! I won't let you die!" he said.

"I must!" he sighed as she struggled about to get him off when he turned into Naruko.

"So you will leave me by myself cause I want some fun." She said seductively. She brought down Haku's pants and smiled at her erect member. She kissed the head then started to lick all around it.

She then put it in her mouth bobbing her head while massaging Haku's ass.

Haku Came into her mouth and she brought her head up and then kissed Haku. she tasted her own cum in her mouth. When they both had even amount they drank it up and broke the kiss.

Haku had some dripping down her mouth and Naruko licked it up. she smiled at her and turned back, putting Haku's pants back on her.

She just laid there in bliss.

Then they hear noise outside and He helped Haku up. she cancels the jutsu and they see the bandits being chased off and Zabuza dead. She went on her knees crying, saying she had no purpose now.

Naruto rubbed her back and ignored Sakura screaming to kill her.

"Haku, you are coming with us, the old man, Hokage would be glad to have you. I'm sure of it! You can stay with me even, just please don't cry." He said, and again ignored Sakura's howling.

He helps her up and they walk away.

**Later**

Naruto sorted everything out with Kakashi and Haku headed back with them.

They were now in The Hokage's office the third just gave Haku a headband.

"Welcome to our ranks, Haku." he said.

Haku smiled at Naruto and the two went to his apartment for a bit of play time.

**A/N: Okay girls! And uh guys that like Yaoi that is my first chapter and I'll put another up soon, but for some reason I feel dirty for right this. But whatever right? So I plan on make this a Yaoi harem so this is who's in it so far**

**Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata (as a guy like haku) and kiba.**

**I might add more to it but for now that's it please review! And if you have ideas tell me! Also tell me if you want more in the harem.**


End file.
